Falcone Crime Family
The Falcone Crime Family is one of the three Mafia crime families in Mafia II. History Background The Falcone crime family was founded by Carlo Falcone after he conspired with the Vinci Crime Family to bring an end to the Vinci-Moretti War by killing his boss and leader of the Moretti crime family, Tomaso Moretti. After this, Carlo took over all of Moretti's operations and founded the Falcone crime family out of what remained. The Falcone family soon became the second most powerful Mafia family in Empire Bay and were the family that Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro would eventually join. Drug Business An apt strategist and modernizer, Carlo had no time for Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognized that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that they need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Knowing this, he got involved in the drug trade and quickly became the main supplier of marijuana and heroin in Empire Bay. When he found out Alberto Clemente was trying to muscle his way into the drug trade, he had him assassinated by bombing the Empire Arms Hotel where he was holding a family meeting. This resulted in the deaths of both Clemente and most of his crime family, putting them out of business for good. He then set his sights on taking out Frank Vinci, the last person standing in his way of becoming the only crime family in the city. Federal Investigation After being vouched for by Vito Scaletta, Falcone accepted former Clemente soldato Henry Tomasino into the Falcone crime family. It was soon learned that Tomasino was a rat who was passing information on Falcone's operations to the Federal Bureau of Narcotics. This brought a lot of heat down on both the Falcone and Vinci crime families. Carlo Falcone's Death After a failed attempt to kill his Consigliere Leo Galante, Frank Vinci knew it was only a matter of time before Falcone came after him. With the insistence of Galante, Vinci agreed to send Vito Scaletta to kill Falcone. On September 26th, 1951 Falcone was killed by Vito with the help of Joe Barbaro at the Zavesky Observatory. Family Members Mafia II *Carlo Falcone (boss, deceased) *Eddie Scarpa (underboss) *Antonio Balsamo (soldato) *Vito Scaletta (soldato) *Joe Barbaro (soldato) *Henry Tomasino (soldato, deceased) *Harvey Epstein (accountant) *Frankie the Mick (associate, deceased) *Marty Santorelli (associate, deceased) Joe's Adventures *Rocco (underboss, deceased) The Story of Frankie Potts *Frankie Potts (associate, deceased) *Berto Grossano (member, deceased) *Mickey Pietra (member, deceased) Trivia *Aside from Vito Scaletta, who subsequently moved to New Bordeaux to work for the Marcano Crime Family, what became of the Falcone crime family or its remaining members after Carlo Falcone's death remains unknown. *There is also a Falcone crime family in the classic gangster novel series The Godfather, written by Mario Puzo. Gallery Carlo Falcone - Family Album.png|Boss Carlo Falcone Eddie Scarpa - Family Album.png|Underboss Eddie Scarpa Antonio Balsamo - Family Album.png|Soldato Antonio Balsamo Vito Scaletta - Family Album.png|Soldato Vito Scaletta Joe Barbaro - Family Album.png|Soldato Joe Barbaro Henry Tomasino - Family Album.png|Soldato Henry Tomasino Marty Santorelli - Family Album.png|Associate Marty Santorelli Harvey Epstein.png|Accountant Harvey Epstein Rocco.png|Caporegime Rocco Category:Mafia II Category:Factions in Mafia II Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Empire Bay